Lost, Found, and Kept
by Crims0nfire
Summary: Under Construction. Thank you for your patience. The story will not be deleted, just fixed. -Crims.
1. Chapter 1: Found

**I'm trying out a new story. If it doesn't work out, I'll delete it but if you like it, let me know. **

**-Crims0nfire**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesshomaru Taisho was not happy. He sat in his office glowering at the contract his fool of a business partner was supposed to sign months ago, only to tell him that he would not cooperate with _Inu Corp. _Sesshomaru had put billions of dollars on the line for this partnership and he was seething, knowing both his money and time had been wasted.

But no matter, the fool was bordering on bankrupt anyway. It was he who would benefit most from this deal and he all but threw it away for a seemingly better deal with Sesshomaru's business rival, _Ookami Inc. _

No. Sesshomaru was not one to idly sit by and be made a fool of. That was Unacceptable.

Reaching over his huge mahogany desk, he all but destroyed the intercom by the amount of force he used. "Kagura. My office." Sesshomaru's deep, cold voice filled the intimidating room.

On cue, his secretary, Kagura, marched in the office. Her hair tied up in a high chignon. Her black, sultry eyes peered at Sesshomaru from beneath her eyelashes and her blood red lips quirked up in a seductive smile. Her usual attire consisted of an impossibly short, red pencil skirt and a black button up blouse. Her heels echoed in Sesshomaru's office as she walked to stand in front of his desk.

Kagura peered at the man she worked for. Sesshomaru knew she had come in, but nonetheless continued to sort through his paperwork. God knows how long Kagura has been trying to seduce him. But Sesshomaru brushed her off every time. Yes, she was open with her body to the extent that she could walk around nude and be completely comfortable, but she was good at her job and that was the only thing Sesshomaru needed.

"If Takashi Yoshiro contacts this company again, loan him as much money as he demands." Sesshomaru ordered, still not bothering to look at Kagura.

"I don't understand sir. I assumed we would no longer associate with him for business?" Kagura said.

"I do not pay you to assume Kagura. You are dismissed." Sesshomaru replied coldly.

"Yes sir." Kagura bowed and exited the room.

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair and glared at the offending contract. The bastard would eventually loan himself into a debt he will not be able to pay. When that time comes, Sesshomaru would strip the man of everything he owned.

Oh yes. Sesshomaru was every bit of the ruthless businessman the media had tagged him to be, and then some. It was no wonder why he was so successful. He owned _Inu Corp.,_ a multi billionaire company, and was the most sought after man in Japan. Women flocked to his feet with hopes of fulfilling their lust for both him and his money. And yes, Sesshomaru took great pleasure in crushing those hopes.

A few hours and mountains of paper work later, Sesshomaru was getting ready to leave. Most of his employees had long since gone home, the only ones remaining were the janitors.

"Jaken, bring the car." He demanded coldly over the phone. Finally done with his work, he searched for the coat of his suit and walked out the door of his dark office. The janitors he passed bowed and stared after him in what resembled awe.

He walked to the elevator and noted how annoying the music was. He would have to change that. The soft 'ding' of the elevator brought him out of his ever-concealed thoughts. He walked out into the lobby. The dark room was deathly silent and the powerful taps of his Italian shoes were the only sounds heard.

Pushing the rotating doors Sesshomaru walked out into the cool night air. The pitch darkness of the night was slightly lessened by the dim flicker of streetlights. The light bounced of the sleek, shiny black coat of the Ferrari parked in front of where he stood.

A short, stout man stood by the door and bowed. His bald head gleamed from the light, his large, straight nose twitched with nervousness, and his pointed mouth fixed in a grim line. His black tux had not a single wrinkle on it. The man could be considered a dwarf with his short three feet height. But by some unknown miracle, the small man proved to have sufficient driving skills.

"Lord Sesshomaru." He murmured lowly as he opened the car door. Sesshomaru said nothing as he entered the car. Jaken closed the door cautiously and rushed over to the driver's seat as fast as his short, toddler-like legs could carry him.

Sesshomaru leaned back into the soft cushioning of the leather seats and listened to the soft hum of the car as it started and moved down the street. Sesshomaru stared outside the tinted window.

He watched impassively as the blur of the dim colors passed by. The few individuals who were still out pointed at the car as if they had never seen anything like it in real life.

The car slowed down at a red light and Sesshomaru continue to scan the outside. It moved again once the light turned green only to come to a screeching halt. Sesshomaru would have slammed into the back of the front seats if he had not grabbed the door handle in time. He glared at Jaken and only grew more furious when he was ignored. Jaken stared out in front of him, astonished.

Sesshomaru growled. "Are you so eager to lose your job?"

Hearing his boss' angry, low voice Jaken snapped out of his stunned reverie.

"O-oh! My apologies Lord Sesshomaru! I just…almost ran over something."

"You almost give me a concussion for fear of running over a mere cat?! Are you out of your mind?!" Sesshomaru roared incredulously as his golden eyes flashed dangerously.

Jaken stayed silent, thinking over what he would say so he could still retain his job.

"Drive." Sesshomaru commanded, daring Jaken to defy him.

"But Lord Sesshomaru-"

"Drive!" He roared once again.

"…I mean no disrespect Lord Sesshomaru, but…that is no cat."

Sesshomaru was beyond irritated. He growled as he forcefully opened the door and stepped out angrily. He walked to the front of the car and Jaken crouched lower in his seat to hide from his wrath.

Sesshomaru expected a cat. He expected a dog. He even expected a fucking tree to stand in his way of getting home and gaining the peace he deserved. He did **not **expect a bloody blanket to be covering a small bump.

He frowned and walked slowly to the bundle. He was suddenly filled with an overwhelming curiosity and it shocked him. But nonetheless he crouched down to the bump and the smell of blood and flowers wafted into his nose.

He reached towards the bloody blanket and gently pinched a non-bloodied section to slowly pull the blanket away.

The first thing he saw was long ink black hair that would have blended with the night if not for the way it caught the light of the streetlamps. Next, he might have seen the face of an angel because for a second, he believed he had. The milky skin of the girl had been bruised as if it were beaten repeatedly. Her long sooty eyelashes framed her cheeks. Sesshomaru ached to see the color of her eyes. The tip of her button nose was tinged red from the cold. That was when Sesshomaru realized she was shivering and sweating profusely. Her breaths came in short heavy pants. Her brows were drawn together in a pained expression. Her pouty lips had been busted but still maintained their red, pouty shape. He was completely captivated and pulled the blanket further, eager to see more of her. She wore a white plain shirt that had been splattered with blood. His eyes trailed from her long slender neck to the swell of her breast and they lingered there for a second before he moved on to the lower part of her body. Like the top, the lower section of her body was also bruised and bloodied. The long white skirt she wore clung to her long legs as a result of the blood and sweat that drenched part of the cloth.

'_A fallen angel.' _Was his first thought. He spent minutes just looking at the girl. She was young. _'…And so…innocent.' _

All his previous irritation gone, Sesshomaru was suddenly filled with the urge to protect this girl and keep her by his side. He continued to stare before his muscular arms gathered her in his arms. The feel of her soft body against his hard one and her warm breaths against his neck excited him in a way no other woman had ever managed to do.

He rushed back to the car with her in his arms. He climbed inside, careful not to hurt her. Once in the car, he clung to her possessively and used a callous hand to brush aside a strand of black hair from her face.

Jaken watched the whole time, mouth agape. He wasn't sure if the person behind him was his boss. He was about to speak when what Sesshomaru did next floored him: He _gently_ brushed the girl's face. The words he had intended say were now stuck in his throat, choking him.

Sesshomaru finally spoke, "Drive."

All Jaken could do was obey. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. From the way Sesshomaru gazed at her, he knew that his lord would never let her go.

.

.

.

.

.

When they reached the house, Jaken let out a relieved sigh. The whole time, Sesshomaru gazed at the girl in his arms and every time Jaken hit a speed bump, drove too quickly, or brought the car to a screeching halt, Sesshomaru would glare at him and threaten not only his life, but also the life of everyone he knew.

Sesshomaru all but ran out the car and into his estate with the girl in his arms. He almost mowed down the only maid he had; and old woman named Kaede who gave Jaken a questioning look when he came waddling in. Jaken could only shrugged. They both stared at the lord they served; the same one they had never seen run since they started to work for him.

Sesshomaru raced down the marble hallway and only slowed when he reached the stairs. He walked hastily to his room and laid the girl gently on the large, red satin, bed. When she was safely in his bed Sesshomaru belatedly realized what he had just done. He questioned why he had done everything did from the moment he pulled aside that blanket.

He glanced at the girl once again. The girl had curled up in a shivering ball. He got his answer. He wanted to protect this girl. He wanted to keep her by his side. He wanted this angel for himself.

Her black hair splayed out around her. She looked so small at the center of his bed and Sesshomaru decided she belonged there. The blood that stained her skin and clothes blended in perfectly with the red satin sheets while the milky-ness of her skin and the unstained white of her clothes contrasted the sheets.

Yes she was an angel.

But she was an angel that was now in the hands of the devil.

**SSSOOOO? Come on…don't leave me hanging! Review and tell me what you think. Also, I have a question: DO YOU GUYS PREFER I UPDATE AT NIGHT OR IN THE AFTERNOON? I PREFER NIGHT BUT ITS UP TO YOU GUYS.**

**-crims0nfire.**


	2. Chapter 2: Kept

**This is a short chapter. Enjoy.**

**-crims0nfire**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kaede. Contact the doctor immediately. Tell them they are to be here in the next twenty minutes if they wish for me to continue funding the hospital."

Sesshomaru demanded.

"Yes sir." Kaede bowed and walked to the closest phone she could find.

Sesshomaru sat in the black leather chair in his room, staring over his newfound treasure. She hadn't woken up since Sesshomaru found her two days ago.

He had refused to call for a doctor since he was convinced she was only sleeping. But her violent shakes and small whimpers broke his resolve. She hadn't moved from her curled position since that day and Sesshomaru had begun to get uneasy. He only went to work for a few hours before he rushed back home to check on her.

Kaede tended to her wounds, washed her clothes, and gave her sponge baths. Sesshomaru would attempt to stay in the room while Kaede did so but the old maid kicked him out each time, refusing him the pleasure of seeing his angel's body.

Sesshomaru stood when a knock came from the other side of the door. He walked briskly to the door and swung it opened.

He glowered at the small man clocked in a white coat. His bushy, black mustache covered his mouth and his huge eyebrows nearly overshadowed his beady eyes. His black hair was slicked back in his last attempt to look professional. It failed miserably. Instead, he looked like a professional pervert.

"Lord Sesshomaru. This is doctor Akio." Kaede informed from beside the small man before disappearing down the hall.

The small, hunch backed man bowed lowly and shook with nervousness.

Sesshomaru raised a doubtful brow but said: "She is on the bed. You will check her health, leave, and you will keep your mouth shut or you will cease to work as a doctor. Am I clear?" He threatened.

The doctor stared at him, wide-eyed and his mouth agape. He swallowed and nodded, knowing that Sesshomaru meant every word.

He attempted to squeeze past Sesshomaru who stood broodingly in the doorway but Sesshomaru's large build prevented him from doing so.

"I was not finished. If you dare to touch her in any way I deem inappropriate, she will be the last thing you touch." Sesshomaru growled then moved out of the way. Akio was now strongly regretting his decision to come. He finally understood why no one else wanted to take up the request. Shaking his head, he made his way over to the girl.

Hours of probing, testing, and waiting, Dr. Akio had his diagnosis.

Putting the stethoscope around his neck, the doctor spoke.

"She has a slight concussion and will be out for a few more days. Two broken ribs, and multiple bruises on her face, back, and legs. When she does wake, I suggest you give her something light to eat. She won't be able to handle solid food. I will leave some prescription medicine to help with the pain. She may contract a fever and if that happens, take her to the hospital right away." He packed his tools in the black suitcase he brought with him and turned to bow to Sesshomaru. Then he left, or…ran out.

Sesshomaru released a breath of relief and walked to sit on the bed. The mattress creaked as he sat down. He stared at her again. Lifting a hand, he combed it through her silky hair and almost groaned at how good it felt for them to slip through his fingers.

His hand then ghosted over her face: from her forehead to her eyes, nose, cheekbones, and lips. He traced her bottom lip and unconsciously licked his own. Bending down slowly he placed his mouth on her own and moaned. She tasted so sweet, like strawberries. Not being able to resist he dipped his tongue in her mouth and licked her moist cavern. His hand left her chin snaked around her back to hoist her up into his lap. He kissed her like a starved man: growling and moaning, until he was out of breath. He drew his mouth away from hers slowly. His member twitched and throbbed painfully in the confinements of his pants. He could feel the pre cum seeping through his Armani suit pants. He panted and buried his face in her hair. The scent of wild flowers graced his nose and he stayed like that for a few minutes before pulling away.

He looked at her closed eyes and sleeping face and whispered: "Wake up angel."

.

.

.

.

.

**Well, I hope you guys had as much fun reading this as I did writing it.**

**-crims0nfire.**


	3. Chapter 3: Troubled

**Enjoy!**

**-crims0nfire**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kagome felt numb. No, numb was not quite right. She could feel something: Pain. Excruciating pain that would not disappear no matter how much she willed it to. She could still see their faces, sneering and cursing at her. She knew she was unwanted. _They _made sure she knew. She ran but she knew they would come for her. They would not let their toy go. It seemed that she was just destined to live in hell for as long as she lived. But instead of a burning inferno, she saw darkness but she supposed it would have to do. She didn't really see the difference anymore. Her life could be described as just that: Black as night, with the occasional splash of the color she loathed.

Oh how she missed her piano. She had found her old pianoforte when she was 5. The old instrument was missing a few keys but nonetheless, the minute she played the first key, she fell in love. The piano reminded her of herself: abandoned, tortured and shrouded in black but despite all this, it could still play beautiful music. She devoted herself to sneaking off when no one was around to torture her and learned how to play the instrument that became her best friend. It was as if it was the only way God could show he still loved her and she would be forever gratefully. Her biggest regret when she ran was that she had not taken her treasure with her. She had spent hours crying into the old keys before she said her goodbyes.

Now she was all alone, with nothing to soothe her pained and tormented heart. But still, she wouldn't let the darkness over take her. _They _might have broken her physically but by God she would fight to live…even if it killed her.

She didn't know where she was. All she could remember were the beatings…and the cars…they came at her. Then she saw darkness all over again.

.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru was beginning to fear that he was obsessed with the girl. His favorite past time was to stare at her as she slept. Sesshomaru didn't know why but something about this girl called to him, like a moth to a flame. He spent hours just stroking her innocent face. He longed for her to open her eyes. But they stayed closed.

Sesshomaru growled and focused on the work he had in front of him. Yoshiro had begun to threaten him, saying that Sesshomaru needed his partnership and couldn't just disrespect him with refusing to work with him.

Honestly, the whole thing was just insulting. The idiot even went as far as to try and sue him. The fact that Yoshiro claimed that it was _he _who needed _him_ was almost laughable. The only reason why Sesshomaru even proposed the deal was because Yoshiro was an old friend of his father's. But the old man had over stepped his boundaries and now he was paying the price.

He ripped the deal Yoshiro had sent him and tossed it in the trashcan by his desk. Checking his watch he saw the time: 9:36. He would leave in a few hours. He needed to see his angel and calm his anger.

A faint knock sounded on the door.

"Enter." Sesshomaru answered.

Kagura sauntered in and walked to stand in front of his desk. She was finally going to have the man she had lusted after for the past 2 years and he was going to bed her, no man could resist her.

Sesshomaru glanced expectantly at her.

"Sesshomaru-"She purred. "I was wondering-"

"No." Sesshomaru growled out.

Kagura was not deterred but her seductive smile faltered for a second.

"You and I have been working for so long and I was wandering if you wanted to go for a drink when we are both done with work, at your home." She offered, reaching over the desk to snake her hand down his massive chest.

"Kagura, I will say this once. I will never, bed or fuck you nor will I ever see you outside of work. If you dare to suggest something like that again you will find yourself out of a job faster than I can write your last paycheck. Am I clear? Good. Now get out before I start writing that paycheck." He replied coldly and slapped her hand away from his person.

Kagura's face promised retribution for his blatant rejection but she still stomped out of his office—an impressive feat considering the seven-inch heels she had on—and slammed the door behind her.

Sesshomaru sighed and ran a hand through his long white hair.

He felt something buzz in the pockets of his pants and pulled it out. The screen of his personal phone flashed with his home phone number. It must have been Kaede. But what was she doing calling him while he was at work when he clearly told her not to. What could be so important that it couldn't wait till he got home?

He answered the phone and put it next to his ear.

"What?!" He all but screamed.

"She is awake sir." She answered.

.

.

.

.

**Thanks for reading!**

**-crims0nfire.**


	4. Chapter 4: Awake

**Enjoy!**

**-crims0nfire.**

.

.

.

.

The speed at which Sesshomaru drove home should have at least gotten him a minimum of 15 tickets. But he didn't care. He had to get home. Now. He was already angry that he wasn't the first to see her beautiful eyes.

He practically ran out of his hallway and threw Kagura into the wall when she stood in his way. Jaken stood outside like the dutiful servant he was but Sesshomaru only grabbed the car keys and drove of without him, telling him to take a company's car home.

The loud screech coming from the tires of his car turned a few heads and left black skid marks when he parked in front of his estate. He got out the car and marched inside his house.

He found Kaede walking from his room with a face shrouded with sadness. Before she could get very far, he spun her round and shook her.

"Where is she?!" He demanded.

Kaede kept her head down but she raised a small wrinkled, shaking hall and pointed into his room.

That was when Sesshomaru heard the sobs. They were such soul wrenching sobs that Sesshomaru quickened his pace to his room, only to be stopped by a small hand.

"Don't frighten the girl. The minute she opened her eyes, she started screaming 'why'. I've never seen anything like it. Her eyes held such fear and so much sadness that I cried a little myself. She's scared of something Lord Sesshomaru. Do not make it worst." Kaede said. Sesshomaru could see dried streaks of tears on her old face.

He took his had back from her grip and sneered. "I will _never _hurt her."

Kaede searched his face, doubtful but nodded and walked down the hallway and down the stairs.

Taking a deep breath, Sesshomaru walked into the room.

.

.

.

.

The first thing Kagome saw when she was finally able to open her eyes was the light that shone from the huge chandelier hanging above her. When she heard the clatter of plates she turned her head towards it and found a chubby, old woman dipping a cloth into a bowl.

Confused, she looked around. Thoughts ran through her head.

'_Why am I here'_

'_Did _they _catch me?'_

'_Are these people planning to hurt me too?'_

As she moved, something beneath her creaked and she felt her body scream curses at her in protest. She moved again and the creaking increased.

Oh how she wished she didn't look down.

_That color _was there, mocking her and bringing back so many painful memories. It brought back the beatings and insult. It brought back the blood they took from her. Oh the blood.

There was so much blood.

And the same crimson color, the one she had run away from, had followed her.

Without being able to stop it, a piercing scream ripped out from her lungs.

"NO! Why?!" She wailed.

The sound startled Kaede and she dropped the bowl and towel.

Kaede didn't know what to do so she walked slowly to the sobbing girl who now had her arms rapped around her knees and was rocking herself.

"Are…you…okay? What's wrong?" Kaede asked, unsure.

But when she saw the girl's eyes, wide and so full of sorrow and fear, she gasped.

"Why did you bring me here? Why?! Are you going to hurt me too?" She cried, her eyes boring into Kaede's conscious.

"N-No child. No one wants to hurt you." Kaede said rapidly waving her hands in front of her as a sign of reassurance. But Kagome didn't believe her. Her bottom lip quivered and tears only continued to roll down her pink cheeks.

Kaede was beginning to feel sad. Something about the girl's eyes portrayed something that no person her age should ever even speak of.

"Please don't cry. I'll get help okay child? You're going to be just fine." Kaede reasoned but Kagome only curled into her ball and continued to sob.

A few minutes later, the old woman had left the room and Kagome could hear small muffled sounds of voices coming from down the hallway. Then she heard footsteps coming closer and she stilled.

.

.

.

.

Her beautiful black her was draped around her in a protective curtain. Her arms circle her bent legs as she rocked back and forth and sobbed. Sesshomaru walked closer and could see that she had physically stilled.

'_Is she afraid of me?' _Somehow, the thought didn't sit well with Sesshomaru. He almost laughed. He usually reveled in others' fear of him but he didn't want this girl to fear him, he wanted her trust and love, and he would get it. No matter what.

He walked closer until he was beside her.

"Please…please don't hurt me." She whimpered. Her sweet angelic voice called out to him and the fact that it was used in such a painful way almost angered him.

"I don't want to hurt you." He spoke. The deep baritone of his voice calmed Kagome and she slowly lifted her head up.

Sesshomaru marveled at how beautiful she was. Her bruise-free face practically glowed. And when he saw her eyes, his breath hitched.

Molten swirls of chocolate brown and gold stared at him, covered with tears.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked.

"You were injured." Sesshomaru answered.

She paused for a moment looking into his eyes and Sesshomaru continued to stare at her.

"You-" She began softly. "-saved…me?"

"I did."

She looked down at the satin sheets again and she gasped. The same fear Kaede had described shrouded her eyes and she shook once more.

Sesshomaru stared at her and then the bed, putting two and two together.

"You-"He began slowly, "-are afraid of the color red."

The girl nodded slowly and Sesshomaru immediately started to remove the sheets. Once he gathered all of them, he walked to his door and threw them out into the hallway.

Sesshomaru walked back to the bed and sat in front of her.

Slowly, Kagome uncurled herself and sat in front of him. She looked at the man who had helped her. He was obviously older than her but still looked young. His golden eyes stared at her intensely. His face was seemingly emotionless but Kagome saw the different flickers of emotions in his eyes. Kagome supposed he was what a handsome man would look like but she had never met a man in her life so she wouldn't know. His white, long hair reached the mattress and some of it brushed against her toes and mingled with her raven black hair. Even sitting she had to crane her neck up to look at him because he was at least four heads taller that her. His wide shoulders and broad chest blocked her view from anything that was in front of her. The dominance and power that radiated off of him was almost overpowering, but it somehow made her feel safe.

Sesshomaru watched as the girl in front of him studied him before her eyes settled on his own. Painfully slow, a small smile starched across her face and Sesshomaru could feel his heart beating rapidly. She reached up at his face and stroked his jaw and by God Sesshomaru had a hard time restraining himself from taking her. She petted his hair for a while before she moved her body closer to his and wrapped her arms around his torso.

Sesshomaru's manhood now stood proudly against his suit pants but the girl was too naïve to acknowledge it and continued to hug him.

"Thank you." She said softly.

And Sesshomaru knew right then and there that this girl would be his.

**Thanks for reading.**

**-crims0nfire.**


	5. Chapter 5: Mine

**Everyone is human in this story.**

**-crims0nfire**

.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru breathed in deeply and restrained the pleasure and heat coursing through him—a testimony to his control—and reluctantly grabbed her arms and pulled them away from his body. She stared at him with those enchanting eyes, frightened.

Sesshomaru gently put her arms by her sides, but still couldn't bring himself to pull away. He brought his hand and cupped her chin, caressing it slightly. She flinched but he kept his hold.

"You need to eat." He said sternly.

Kagome fidgeted under his gaze and at the mention of food, her stomach growled and she licked her lips.

Sesshomaru watched the soft pink appendage hungrily before shaking his head.

"You haven't eaten for days, come." He commanded, taking his hand from her hand and side and getting up to stand beside the bed.

He watched her watch him apprehensively. She still sat on the bed, unsure of his intentions.

Sesshomaru stretched his hand towards her. "I won't hurt you. Come."

After much hesitation she placed her shaking hand his palm and Sesshomaru silently marveled how small and soft they were compared to his large rough ones. Sesshomaru pulled her to her feet and to stand in front off him.

'_She's so small.' _Sesshomaru realized. He easily towered over her by several inches. The girl lifted her head up slowly, taking in his height, before her eyes finally landed on his face. She paled and gasped. Sesshomaru frowned at her reaction. Yes, people were intimidated by his size but he didn't usually get this kind of reaction from females, it was refreshing and irritating at the same time. The girl looked petrified of him. That was the first thing he would change.

He turned and led her through the door and down the hallway. He noticed how she took everything she saw with such wonder that he couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction. Her bare feet didn't make the slightest sound as he led her down the stairs and into the large kitchen.

"Kaede!" He shouted and his voice echoed off of the marble white walls. The girl behind him flinched and he noted that he should not use such a tone around her.

The old woman shuffled nervously into the room and bowed in front of Sesshomaru. She noticed the girl seemed to have calmed down and sighed in relief.

"She needs something to eat. Something light and digestible, do you understand?" He ordered, remembering the doctor's advice.

"Yes milord." She answered Sesshomaru before turning to the girl. "I'm glad you're feeling better miss." She said sincerely.

Kagome smiled genuinely at the old women. She seemed…nice, something Kagome was not accustomed to.

The whole way here, she marveled at the man's home. It was huge! Paintings—expensive ones she presumed—decorated the walls of his hallway. Diamond chandeliers always hung above them and his kitchen was bigger than the one _they _made her work in by a long shot. She looked up only to be met by the man's massive back. She couldn't understand why he was so nice to her; she had always been told she didn't deserve kindness. Yes, she was scared of him. He could break her with a flick of his wrist and his kindness could easily turn to malice. Something in the back of her mind disagreed and told she could trust him. But…she had been wrong before.

Sesshomaru led her to a separate room connected to the kitchen: the dining room. A long rectangular shiny black table stood in the middle of the room. Multiple bottles of champagne and glass covered the right wall while cupboards littered the left. Upside down lamps huge above the table by chords and illuminated the room. But despite the light, the room looked unused, desolate and empty. Huge, black throne- like chairs surrounded the table and Sesshomaru sat her at the head of the table while he sat next to her. The huge chair almost swallowed her and proved to be a stark contrast to her white attire whereas her hair blended in perfectly with the black leather.

Sesshomaru crossed his arms and legs watched her, intrigued.

"What is your name?" He asked and Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice.

She hesitated, shuffling uncomfortably in the chair. She was unsure if she should give him her name or not. She didn't know him and he didn't know her. She peeked at him, and turned back quickly when she saw he was looking at her with those gold, intimidating eyes.

'_But, he still saved my life…' _She reasoned and reminded herself that she should always repay kindness, since she hadn't received a whole lot.

"K-kagome. My name is Kagome." She whispered.

Sesshomaru nodded, satisfied. _'Kagome…it suits her.' _

"And your last name?"

'_Last…name? What's that?' _She wondered. She figured if she didn't know what it was then she didn't have one.

"I don't have one." She said and watched as his stoic face twisted into a frown.

'_Strange…' _Sesshomaru pondered. Now he was even more intrigued about this girl.

"Kagome-" He said, loving the way her name felt on his tongue, "-why were you on the road, injured?"

Kagome flinched from the memory. "I was…running and these men were drunk. I accidently bumped into one and he got mad. They started to beat me and I ran away into the street to get away. Then I got hit by a car…that's all I remember." She said but kept the small information of _why _she was 'running' out.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, suddenly angry at the thought of someone hurting her. His eyes darkened at the strained tone in her angelic voice.

"These…men, did they do _anything _else?" He questioned voice tight and angry.

Kagome frowned, confused. What else could they have done?

"…No. They just beat me."

Sesshomaru released a silent breath. Still, he wondered why the drunkards hadn't taken advantage of her, as beautiful as she was.

'_The bastards were probably too drunk to see two inches in front of them, much less process what she looked like.'_

"Where do you come from?" He asked and watched as her body posture suddenly became guarded and tense. Her eyes darted about in a small panic attack. It was obvious she didn't want to tell him.

"You don't have to tell me. I won't force you." He said and she relaxed. The reason why she ran was so that she would never have to think about that place ever again and she planned to follow through with that.

"How old are you?" He tried a simpler question.

Kagome racked her brain for an answer. She remembered how _her _torture would magnify on that specific day, every year. How _she_ would scream she was never supposed to be born.

"I'm-" She paused and calculated in her head. "-twenty years old."

Sesshomaru cursed inwardly. An eleven-year difference. However, by law, she was legal and therefore was old enough to have a relationship with him. He almost laughed when he realized he would have made her his even if she was fifteen.

On that note, it was time to make his intentions known.

"Kagome, I want to-" He began, only to be interrupted by Kaede bursting into the room, balancing a tray.

He growled and glared at the woman. Kaede shuffled quietly over to the table to place the small meal in front of Kagome.

"You've got to eat child! You look so thin! Here's some of my famous chicken soup with freshly squeezed orange juice. When you're done, make sure to take this medicine." Kaede grinned, proud to have done anything for the girl.

Kagome stared at the meal wide-eyed. She was so used to scraps that not even the dogs would touch that she had never expected such a grand gesture of kindness. She grabbed the elderly's wrinkled hand and smiled widely at Kaede as who was momentarily stunned by the brilliance of her smile before she too returned the smile.

They continued to smile at each other before Sesshomaru's cold voice interrupted them.

"Get out Kaede." He ordered and the elderly inwardly rolled her eyes at his concealed jealousy but nonetheless gave Kagome's hands a gentle squeeze and left.

Kagome stared at the orange liquid swimming in the ceramic bowl. She picked up the silver spoon neatly placed at the corner of the tray. She scooped a little, blew at it gently before putting it in her mouth.

She widened her eyes at the burst of flavor. She had never had anything this good! She continued to eat and Sesshomaru watched her. She lifted her head for a second and met his eye. Her eyes lowered and she noticed the empty spot in the table in front of him.

'_He must be hungry.' _She figured it wasn't fair for her to eat if he didn't get to.

Sesshomaru watched, confused as she pointed the spoon full of soup at him. Her huge doe eyes stared expectantly at him. He almost smiled. Did she think he was hungry? How cute. But, He liked the thought of her feeding him so he opened his mouth and leaned forward to take the spoon in his mouth.

He kept his heated eyes on her the entire time. Though the spoon was now empty, his stuck out his tongue and slowly licked the bottom of the spoon, trying to get some kind of aroused reaction out of her.

She. Didn't. Even. Blush.

Sesshomaru frowned. Did she not find him attractive? Seductive? Anything?

Instead, Kagome smiled at him and Sesshomaru gaped at her. Her white teeth blinded him for a second before she turned back to her soup.

Sesshomaru suddenly grew angry. He wanted her, to the point where he was sure he would lose his sanity if he didn't have her. But in return, she preferred soup instead him! I was a deathly blow to his ego.

He waited till she finished her food and had taken the prescribed medicine before speaking again.

"I want you to live here Kagome." He said, his eyes trained at her.

She turned sharply to him, eyes wide.

"W-what?" She asked, sure she had heard wrong.

"I want you to live with me. I wish to protect and care for you." He repeated, dead serious.

She gaped at him, completely sure he had gone insane. Why would he want _her_ of all people to live him? Surely there were others he could offer such hospitality to?

"B-but, you…I…-"

"Consider it you paying your debt for me saving you." Sesshomaru responded, cutting off her rejection.

'_Yes, even if it means I have to resort by these means, so be it. I will __**not **__let her leave me. I will chain her with anything I can to keep her by my side.'_ Sesshomaru reasoned with himself.

Kagome stared at the table in front of her. He did have a point. She did owe him. And it wasn't as if she had any money or valuables to repay him for his kindness. She sighed and nodded.

"Okay." She whispered, defeated.

Sesshomaru smirked. He had her. He realized then that he was strangely happy by her consent. Granted, it was forced, but it was consent all the same.

"Excellent! I will have Kaede prepare your room and buy you your essentials later. You are not allowed to leave the estate unless I am with you. Do you understand?"

"Yes." She whispered. She couldn't help but realize that she had run from one cage only to find herself trapped in another. Maybe she really didn't deserve to live. She lowered her head and her raven bangs covered her teary eyes.

Sesshomaru frowned and stood from his chair. He walked over to her and lifted her head by her chin to look at him. His golden eyes penetrated her chocolate ones. He rubbed her pink cheek with his thumb, wiping a stray tear.

"I will never harm you. I want to protect you. Do you understand Kagome?" He whispered.

Kagome stared at him and saw nothing but sincerity in her eyes and she nodded.

'_Maybe I can trust him.' _

.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru sat in the leather chair in his room, his mind on nothing but the woman sleeping in the room next to his. After her meal, she had request the to go to bed, saying today's events had taken it's toll on her. He too had returned to his room, unable to continue to look at her any longer without taking her against a wall.

Sitting in his dark and brooding room, he could still detect the alluring scent of wild flowers. The scent clouded his mind as the owner did. He didn't know how long he would last with her walking around in his home, oblivious of his lust for her.

His sexual frustration was beginning to border on pure hysteria. He needed some kind of simulation to rid himself of this intense desire. And he needed it _now. _

He closed his eyes and pictured her nude, on her knees, in front of him. Her heated hazel eyes stared at him, begging for his throbbing sex. And he gladly gave it.

He loosened his belt rubbed his clothed length desperately with his hand, imagining it was her. He could feel the pre cum leaking through his boxers and pants.

He slid his hands between into his pants and pulled the engorged member free. He grunted as he imagined her trying to wrap both of her small, smooth hands around him. He panted as he threatened to rub his cock raw in his tight fist. He jerked and squeezed his length. Sweat soaked his body from the image of her small, supple mouth wrapping around him flashed across his mind.

"Oh fuck!" He grunted and rubbed the thick head of his member, desperate for relief. He could feel the heat radiating off of his groin. It was the only thing he could do at this moment. Even though he wanted her slick folds on his cock and no one else's, this was the only thing he could do to give himself release.

"Ka…gome. Suck me dry." He moaned. His member pulsed and he sped up on his strokes. He hissed as his body tightened and his back arched rigidly as his climax shot through him. Hot semen spurted out unto the cold hard floor in front of him and he hissed. Spasms shook his body from the force of his orgasm. Spent, he panted and opened his eyes, only to find the dark room absent of her presence.

He had never stooped so low to satisfy his lust and yet here he was, masturbating in his room like a horny teenager. He growled and fisted his hands.

_You will never leave me Kagome. You're __**mine**__! _

.

.

.

.

**Thank you for reading.**

**-crims0nfire.**


	6. Chapter 6: Weary

**Yes it's been a while, but do you want to kill me or enjoy this chapter? Can't have both…heheh…**

**Enjoy!**

**.0.**

It was the first time in a long time that Kagome slept without the taunting visions of a nightmare. She hadn't dreamt at all. It was a pleasant sleep, one where the black, blank slate of her subconscious allowed her freedom, granted her peace.

She woke up with the soft feel of the white silk sheets beneath her and feeling the soft, plush pillows by her head. Careful not to agitate her injured side, she propped herself on her elbows and slowly sat up. She looked around tentatively, taking in the un-hostile and unfamiliar place.

Several feet away from the bed was a large, dark brown drawer. Hanging on top of it was an oval-shaped mirror with intricate golden designs outlining it. To the left was an empty closet the same color as the drawer. The walls were painted a pretty beige color. On the wall behind the bed was a large window with brown curtains draped over it. The curtains fluttered lightly from the breeze. She craned her neck upwards and squinted her eyes at the bright lights that emitted from the multiple globe-like chandeliers.

The room was far grander than the stone cold walls and broken mirrors she was used to. Carefully, she swung her bare legs over the bed and put one foot on the ground. The soft, fluffy material of the white carpet met the pads of her feet. Gingerly, she put her other foot on the ground and stood. She shifted her feet, trying to get used to the foreign sensation.

Her haggard reflection caught her eye. Clusters of hair stuck out here and tangled over there. She wiped the trail of dried drool that stretched from the corner of her mouth to the base of her neck.

A warm breeze brushed against her, and she shivered slightly. She turned to see the translucent curtains billowing slightly from the wind.

Mesmerized by the fluidity of their waves, Kagome walked slowly towards the window. She stretched her hand forward, brushing the tips of her fingers on the lace-y feel of the dancing curtains. She continued to stare at the curtains when she had the urge to look up.

The view outside the window took her breath away. Magnificent tress stood proudly, their green leaves reaching as high as they could to touch the heavens. Flowers of all kinds decorated the vibrant green grass. In the center of the clearing was a small lake, clear and crystal blue, glittering with the light that reflected from the sun. She had never seen something so wonderful and pure. Something so full of life. Something so out of her reach.

Still, Kagome found herself leaning outside the window, eager and desperate to get as close to the garden as she could. Her body was halfway out the window, her arms stretched out, when the door swung open.

Enchantment gone and replaced with fear, she ripped herself from the window; afraid she had been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to.

"I-I'm sorry. I was only looking." She stuttered. Her face shrouded with panic.

Kaede watched the frightened girl warmly. She had heard movement from the girl's room and thought she would greet her, only to walk in and find her leaning halfway out of the window.

"It's alright child. No need to be frightened. I only wanted to say good morning." Kaede said with a motherly smile.

Kagome physically relaxed, it was only the nice old lady from yesterday. For a moment she had feared it was…Kagome shook her head. No. She wouldn't think about that. "G-good morning." Kagome greeted. She rubbed her arm, not knowing what else to say. It wasn't as if she had had good practice talking to people, or any practice at all. Kaede's smile broadened, the crinkles on the corner of her elderly eyes deepening.

"Well, it seems I haven't had the opportunity to introduce myself. My name is Kaede, and yours?" Kaede walked closer.

"I-I'm Kagome." She pressed herself closer to the windowpane, uncomfortable with Kaede's growing proximity. "Pleased to make your acquaintance." She bowed at the waist, nervous.

Kaede waved a hand in front of her face. "Oh no need for the formalities child, this is the twenty first century! Although it is nice to see people your age show respect to their elders. I swear, kids these days are just awful! You know, the other day I was walking down the street when this disgustingly dressed young man, with his pants halfway down his legs, bumped into me! Imagine my shock when he spouted such crude language directly in my face! Why if I was twenty years younger I'd give him a good kick in the— oh listen to me prattling! Excuse my language child."

Kagome had watched, thoroughly entertained, as Kaede acted out her story with wide gestured of her wrinkled arms. She had never seen someone who became so easily excited, and all because she had said 'hello'.

"Anyway, I have drawn your bath, would you like to take it now or later?"

Kagome visibly reeled back, shocked. A bath? For her? Perhaps she had really died on that street and her soul had missed heaven and landed in an alternate universe. It was the only explanation! Usually, she was the one who was tasked with drawing baths for…them.

"Now…please." She gave another bow.

Kaede squealed with glee. "So polite! I can tell we will get along swimmingly! Well come, come, don't want your bath to get cold now do we?" Kaede rushed behind Kagome and began to gently, but firmly push her out of the room and down the hallway.

Kaede stopped pushing when they reached double gray doors in at the end of the intricate hallway.

Kagome watched silently as Kaede pushed the doors and they swung open, revealing an elegant bathroom.

"Don't just stand there, child! Step in! Step in! Please take off your clothes." Kaede waved her hands in a beckoning motion and turned to busy herself with different soaps, shampoos, and conditioners. Kagome did as she was told. She peeled off her white shirt and skirt as well as her undergarments and stood in the middle of the bathroom awkwardly naked and awaiting Kaede's next orders.

"Ah…I did as you asked." Kagome said.

Kaede's back stayed turned. "Wonderful! Would you step into the bath while I sort these things out dearie? It's to your left. Just push the button and step in."

Kagome nodded and blushed when she realized Kaede's back was turned and had not seen the gesture. She turned to her left and came face to face with a door. Her eyes searched for the handle and instead found a button. She pushed it and stepped back in surprise when the door slid open and disappeared into the wall.

She looked into the dark room and stepped inside. When her foot touched the floor, light flooded into the room. Kagome squinted her eyes from the assault of lights and waited for them to adjust.

When she opened them, her eyes landed on an unnecessarily large tub. The circular bathtub took up most off the space in the marble finished room and could almost be mistaken for small lake. Foam and bubbles covered the surface of the tub in a reasonable coat.

Kagome took a few shy steps toward the bath and stopped at the edge.

'_Do I just…jump in?'_ She silently questioned and concluded that there must be another solution. So, she spent the next to minutes roaming the edge of the tub in search of a way to enter the tub when she found glass stairs, covered in foam. There was no railing and the stairs were slippery so she took slow, cautious steps until she was one step away from the water. She took the step and submerged herself in the water.

Kagome basked in the warmth of the water. It definitely beat bathing in freezing cold water.

"Oh my gosh! I've killed her! I'm a murderer! Kagome! Kagome dear! For all that is good and holy, please be alive!" Kagome could barely make out Kaede's frantic, distorted voice from underwater. She poked her head out of the water and took a deep breath.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought you drowned!" She struck a hand to her chest. "Don't scare me like that. Now I'll never reach sixty. Oh cruel fate!"

Kagome looked at her sheepishly and wiped the water off of her face. "Sorry. I hadn't realized I was underwater for so long."

Kaede recovered from her hysterics and smiled. "It's alright child, I'm just glad you're okay." She clapped once and brought out a basket filled with different bottles. "Ok, so which scent would you like?"

"Pardon?"

"Which scented soap and shampoo would you prefer? Peach? Watermelon? Lavender? Or rose?" She asked, taking each bottle out to name it.

Kagome blinked and stared at Kaede. "Um…" She pointed to the purple bottle. "Lavender?"

"Excellent choice!" Kaede exclaimed. She selected two purple bottles and tossed the rest over her shoulders. Kaede hiked her skirt above her knees and sat at the edge of the pool-sized tub and waved Kagome over.

"Your skin is so pale and smooth!" Kaede commented as she used a sponge to wash Kagome, who absentmindedly played with the foam. "It's as if your skin hasn't had a drop of sunlight!" Kaede laughed at her own joke and didn't notice when Kagome abruptly stop fiddling with the soap and her body tensed.

Painful memories passed through Kagome's mind and uncontrollable (she had learned over the years) quivers racked her body. All her life she had not seen a ray of sunshine. She was only accustomed to dark hallways, dark rooms, even when she managed to escape into the forest to play her beloved piano, it was in the dead of night. She hadn't noticed the tears streaming down her face till Kaede spoke.

"Kagome dear? What's wrong? Was it something I said? Oh me and my big mouth!" Kaede slapped her mouth with a foamy hand and sputtered when soap entered her mouth and nose.

Kagome smiled weakly and blinked rapidly in an attempt to stop the tears. "No. It wasn't you Kaede."

Would you like to come out of the bath?" Kaede asked.

"Yes please…if you don't mind."

The old maid patted Kagome's shoulder and stood, her knees cracking. "I'll go get you a robe and a towel." She walked out of the room, the door slid close behind her.

"Thank you." Kagome whispered although Kaede was long gone.

She got out of the tub and stepped onto the small shower area in the corner. She waited until the water washed away the suds and her tears before she stepped out.

Kaede came in later, carrying a large robe and towel.

"Im sorry dear. I could only find robes in Master Sesshomaru's size." Kaede said while she draped the large cloth around Kagome and wrapped her wet hair in the towel.

'_He's huge!' _Kagome thought. The heavy robe weighed on her slight shoulders and could easily wrap around her small frame three times. A few feet of the robe trailed behind her as she walked out of the room, tripping more than once.

Kaede led Kagome back to her room, holding her arm since she didn't trust her to walk on her own two feet, which Kagome was grateful for (she didn't trust herself either). When the reached the room, Kaede forced her into a chair and dashed across the room into a wide closet to retrieve a sleek, silver…thing.

Kagome stared at the thing while Kaede plugged it into a power socket in the wall and uncoiled the wire. She watched as Kaede turned on a switch on the thing and it burst to life, spewing hot air. Kaede caught her questioning gaze and raised a brow. "What? Don't tell me you've never seen a hairdryer before." Kaede said. Kagome blushed and shook her head.

Kaede blinked, surprised. _'What an odd girl.'_

"Well…it's used to dry hair." Kaede explained while she removed the towel from Kagome's hair, letting the wet mess of black hair fall freely. "You child, have wonderful hair. So silky and long! I almost want to shave it off and attach it to mine." Kaede laughed as she ran the hairdryer and brush through Kagome's hair. "But of course I wouldn't do that…I lost the razor." Kagome's eyes widened and Kaede laughed once again. Kagome, after she understood that Kaede was only kidding, sat silently while Kaede chatted about this and that and those and these.

"All done!" Kaede exclaimed proudly and walked away to return the hairdryer. Kagome stared at herself in the mirror. It felt strange: to look at yourself clearly for the first time. Her hair looked less like a bird's nest gone wrong and more like a black waterfall, cascading down to cup her plush bottom. She jumped when Kaede's wrinkly hands clamped down on her shoulders.

"How about some breakfast?" Kaede clasped her hands together with the suggestion. Kagome nodded and said, "I will make it right away." Kaede frowned. "…Child, I've already made the food. You must have misunderstood."

Kagome gave a small smile to appease Kaede's questioning gaze. "Well, alright then. Lets go downstairs shall we?" Kagome nodded and accepted Kaede's help to help her stand. They walked together, with arms looped, 'till they reached the kitchen. After sitting Kagome down, Kaede bustled around the kitchen, muttering about where she put the forks and what not. Kagome laughed silently as she watched the elder woman.

"Ok! I have eggs, ham, bacon, cheese, toast, and pancakes. Master Sesshomaru also instructed that you take your medicine after you eat, so here's some juice to help you wash it down." Kagome stared at the food, then at a smiling Kaede, then at the food, then at Kaede. "T-thank you. I've never had so much food."

"Well, you've never had me cook for you. If you had, you might be obese!" Kaede let out another hearty laugh and Kagome laughed with her, thoroughly relaxed and amused. She ate as much as she could before speaking. "Your master…Sesshomaru, does he do this often?" She asked quietly.

Kaede continued busing herself with cleaning. "Do what, child?"

"Take in strangers and ask them to live with him. Does he do it often?" She wouldn't be surprised if he did, the house was definitely big enough, too big for one man to live in. She was surprised when Kaede dropped the mop in her hand and laughed, hands clutching the marble-plated sink for support.

Kagome did not know what was so funny. "Did I say something strange?"

Kaede waved her hands in front of her to say "no", since she was incapable of speech at the moment. She came around the table to smack Kagome on the back, causing the girl to jolt forward.

"Child, the day that block of ice willingly brings someone unto his property, besides Jaken and I, while in the right state of mind, will be the day I start acting like a proper lady! Needless to say, it will never happen." Kaede answered in-between chortles. Now Kagome was confused. If he was so opposed to others setting foot in his home, then why had he asked _her _of all people to live here?

"It's because you're special." Kaede answered her unspoken question. "I don't think he would have done the same for anyone else." Kaede said with a kind smile and a pat on Kagome's back.

Special? Her? Kagome stared wide-eyed at the older woman for a while before she too smiled.

"How about I take you on a tour around the house, after you've taken your medicine? You've been cooped up like a bird in that room." Kaede suggested.

"I would love to."

**.0.**

"And this room," Kaede informed while pushing open a heavily stickered door, "used to belong to Rin. Oh, she's Master Sesshomaru's adoptive daughter. She moved out ages ago. I believe she's getting married soon." Kaede explained kindly, while she fumbled around to find the light switch. "Ah! There we are." The old woman said as the room flooded with light.

Kagome did not doubt that the girl, Rin, was well cared for: it was clear in the grandeur of the room. Though it was a bit on the childish side (which would make sense since Kaede did say that she moved out) but Kagome could still feel that the girl had had a wonderful childhood, the happiness she felt radiating from the room could attest to it. Kagome wished she could say the same about her upbringing…

The room was large, with pink walls, pink curtains, pink drawers; everything was in one-way or another a shade of pink. The room was well kept; the bed was made, the floors were clean, and the furniture kept dust-free.

"And this," Kaede's voice turned Kagome's attention to see her standing by a door within the room, "was Rin's art room. Talented one she was…" Kaede beckoned Kagome to follow her into the room.

Unlike Rin's bedroom, her art room had no need for artificial light; a whole wall was made of glass, allowing sunlight into the room. The room had not been kept; it looked as if it was left just the way it was after Rin left. Paint splatters colored the floor, papers were strew about, books upon books on art and drawing techniques sat on shelves or other places, and several isles either had unfinished works attached to them, or they were toppled over.

"They're beautiful…her paintings I mean." Kagome complimented while studying the completed, but unhung masterpieces.

"That they are…Do you dabble in the arts, child?"

The question silenced Kagome for some seconds before she answered with a cautious tone. "Y-yes…somewhat…I…uh…I play piano." She rubbed her arm and her eyes wandered.

"…Is that so...?" Kaede trailed off.

They left the room to wander around the house for the remainder of the day. Their conversations mostly consisted of questions about the house from Kagome and humorous answers from Kaede. Kagome would not say that they bonded, but she had never felt closer to anyone, ever.

Soon night fell and Kaede rushed off to prepare dinner and, of course, Kagome offered to help. The old maid had objected at first, pointing out Kagome's healing injury, but when the younger girl had pick up a knife and chopped a pepper in under 10 seconds, Kaede's objected ceased. The two talked as they cleaned. Kaede joked about girls her age not knowing what a blender was and Kagome responded with laughs and a few jokes of her own. When the mood died down, Kaede tried to ask Kagome where she came from, but took back her questions with Kagome's eyes darkened anxiously.

"What the _hell _is going on here?" A cold, clipped voice asked.

The two women dropped the spoons and spices in their hands and turned to face a seething Sesshomaru.

"Master Sesshomaru." Kaede greeted with a bow, Kagome did the same.

"You let her _cook, _in her condition?"

"I-I'm terribly sorry Master Sesshomaru."

"Are you incapable of following orders, Kaede, or possibly too old to do such a simple task yourself? Perhaps I should look elsewhere for proper help?" Kagome felt the kind woman beside her stiffen. Kagome kept her head down; the irritation and rage in his voice ran her blood cold. She was used to this feeling—this fear.

"P-please don't blame her. I only wanted to h-help…" Kagome trailed off. She was never good at defending others. Truth be told, she wasn't good at defending herself either. Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's gaze snap to her, but she didn't see it soften at the sight of her.

She could hear his footsteps as they approached her, slow and deliberate, the complete opposite of her frantic heartbeat. Kagome held in her breath as they stood toe-to-toe.

She gasped when she felt strong fingers cup her chin and lift her head to make eye contact with blazing golden eyes.

"You're injured, you should not be out of bed." Sesshomaru insisted, still irritated that Kaede had defied his orders.

"I-I'm sorry." She tried to bow again but Sesshomaru held a firm grip.

"Don't. Only you should never bow to me. Kaede escort her to her room, then come to my office." Sesshomaru ordered and Kagome was ushered to her room before she could get a word in.

**.0.**

Sesshomaru had had a very tiresome day. His _former _business partner Yoshiro had decided today would be a wise day to disrupt the order of his company, by personally threatening him. Sesshomaru would have thought it a pitifully amusing scene, had it not been for the amount of time the pest had forced him to waste.

Sesshomaru had looked forward to coming home, expecting to see his angel sleeping so he could watch over her, only to find her cooking and chatting happily, albeit shyly, with his old maid. His anger was immediate, and though he would never admit it, irrational. It seemed Kagome had taken to Kaede, and so easily, but she flinched and fidgeted whenever he came within a foot of her!

A knock on the door sounded as Sesshomaru removed his tie and jacket. "Come in Kaede."

Kaede slowly opened the door, and with a nervous gulp stepped into the dark room, or as she and Jaken secretly called it: the demon's lair. "You wanted to see me Master Sesshomaru."

"Yes. Take a seat Kaede." His back was still turned; he was facing the window. Kaede reluctantly obeyed and sat on the plush couch while she broke out in a cold sweat. She had seen this type of scenes in movies and read them in books, and they never ended well. If this was anything like the fictional world, one of them would end up dead. But of course, she knew Sesshomaru was not that foolish. If he wanted to kill her, he would do it in a way where her existence was wiped off the face of the earth.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru's chilling voice forced her to digress from her tirade, "She seems to have taken to you."

Kaede was shocked; she was going to live? "Uh…y-yes Master Sesshomaru, I took her around the house and we talked here and there."

"Does she seem to require anything? What did she say about herself?" Sesshomaru tried to keep the impatience and curiosity void in his voice and barely succeeded.

"Well she hasn't said a word about it, but I noticed that she only has one outfit. And as a matter of fact, she did mention something about playing the piano."

"Hn…that will be all. Leave." The dismissal was short and precise, and Kaede wasted no time in bolting from the room. Once she was gone, Sesshomaru called Jaken and before the man could reply, gave out his order. "Purchase women's clothes, I will send you the measurements, and place a special order for a concert grand piano. I want it all here by tomorrow."

**.0.**

Sesshomaru closed the door behind him softly as he walked into Kagome's room. He did this every night. To others, this type of behavior might have seemed obsessive, but it was the only way he could get close to her without her shrinking away in fear or uneasiness.

She lay in her usual, ball position, with her hair framing her like a dark halo. He sat by the bed; she didn't stir.

"I will do what I can to make you mine, angel. Whatever you desire, you shall have it." He whispered to her slumbering form, while he caressed her face with open-mouthed kisses. His affections knew no bounds when it came to her, and she would soon realize it.

She didn't wake; she never did. He stopped himself before he took things too far, and simply settled with stroking her hair, listening to her mumbles and trying to soothe her tensing form.

"…Sorry…I'm sorry…" was her mantra.

**.0.**

**Yeah, I know Sesshomaru seems little weird, but trust me, ill develop his attitude. Kaede is a crazy, sweet old lady. You wont see very much of Jaken in this story because lets face it: no one cares about Jaken. It's the painful truth. **

**And contrary to the norm here on , Kagome isn't immediately going to depend and fall for ol' Sessho. **

**All main characters of Inuyasha (whom I do not own) will be in this story, except Kikyou, because I don't want her contaminating my story. I might change my mind, but don't count on it. Haha.**

**Stay tuned!**

**Review and God Bless!**

**-Crims.**


End file.
